imaspeedrunnerfandomcom-20200214-history
International Spyro Grand Prix
The International Spyro Grand Prix is a tournament hosted by IAS8 hosts CrystalFissure and Nintendogen64. The tournament is a spinoff from all of the former tournaments, with larger groups and with a cutoff of 30 people, intended to include more diligent runners. The tournament has no relation to the Spyro tournament that Ratchet5 had been unofficially announcing as a sequel to RIP: Resurrected. Current Progress ▼ The tournament was officially announced on April 1, 2018 by CrystalFissure and Nintendogen64 :► The 30 competitors were grouped into 3 groups of 10. ▼ Round 1 began on April 15, 2018 and is currently underway. :► 38 of the 135 matches have now been uploaded Special Rules Round Robin Groups of 10 In a significant departure from the IAS and R.I.P series of tournaments, the ISGP will consist of three (3) groups each featuring ten (10) competitors. The tournament format was inspired by New Japan Pro Wrestling's annual round robin tournament, the G1 Climax. The 10 person group ensures that every competitor will be required to play every other competitor in their group once. This reduces the element of luck as progressing to the next round is still possible even if a competitor loses one or two matches in their group. Points In Round 1, the points allocation is as follows: Draws were originally in place with similar draw times to previous tournaments, but after a large outcry by the runners, they were abolished. Tournament Progression Unlike previous tournaments, the ISGP will consist of two preliminary rounds and a Grand Final. Round 1 will feature three (3) groups of ten (10). Each competitor will face every competitor in their particular group, receiving one (1) point for a win and zero (0) points for a loss. After all matches in Round 1 are completed, the top 2 competitors from each group will move on to the Semi-Finals. Competitor placement will be determined based on points received during Round 1. In the event that 2 competitors finished with the same points, a determination on who will progress to the Semi-Finals will be made based on which competitors each player won and lost against. For example, player's A and B are finished on the same amount of points and player C finished third in the group. If player A lost to player C yet player B defeated player C, then player B would progress to the Semi-Finals and player A would be eliminated. The Semi-Finals will feature six (6) competitors, 2 from each group. The top ranked competitors from each group will playoff against a second place competitor from one of the other groups. This will reduce the field down to 3 players. Finally, the Grand Final will be a traditional triple threat match with the winner being crowned the World Speedrunning Champion. #4GoThrough During the tournament, some were bouncing about an idea to the host about allowing four competitors go through to the Semi-Finals instead of the initially stated two. The hosts publicly were adamant to the idea and wish to stand firm about how the tournament progression established was not to be changed. It was announced however that a separate losers bracket would be held for 3rd and 4th place of each group who will compete for the new title of the Crassic Speedrunning Championship. This bracket is to be run separate from the main bracket for the 1st and 2nd place of each group. Accepted Games Despite the ISGP being a Spyro the Dragon tournament, exceptions have been made for the specific games that are allowed to be run. These games are as follows: * Spyro the Dragon NTSC-U/PAL * Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage/Gateway to Glimmer NTSC-U/PAL * Spyro: Year of the Dragon NTSC-U/PAL * Spyro the Dragon NTSC-J * Spyro x Sparx: Tondemo Tours NTSC-J Participating Players *Ratchet5 is an Australian speedrunner competing under the flag of the United Kingdom. Round 1 Group A *mcjaga has stopped responding to the hosts, and has been kicked out of the tournament. He has been replaced by LyleBandicoot93. Group B *Avado has stopped responding to the hosts, and has been kicked out of the tournament. He has been replaced by DessertMonkeyJK. **Wedc517 has dropped out of the tournament due to having a busy schedule and potentially not being able to do all of his matches. He has been replaced by Newantox. Group C Round 2 Main Bracket Losers Bracket Grand Final Category:Other Tournaments